SPIRIT
by xoKikomixo
Summary: click and find out! : Halloween characters save the day! :D


**S.P.I.R.I.T.**

**Umiko- Spiderwick Queen born in 1804 in the age of 14 current. **

**Yurei- Ghost. Born in 1926 in the age of 6-7 current.**

**Mahoutsukai (Tsukai)- She-Witch born in the year on 1877 in the age of 18 current, 19 future. **

**Kyuuketsuki (Kyuu)- Vampiress born in the year of 1938 in the age of 13 current. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Winter came along yesterday. It sucks but it's true. Tsukai-chan and Kyuu-chan were walking home from school. "Did you get the math homework?"**

"**Hmm? OH! Umm… yea. Hang on." Tsukai ran her finger's through her hair as Kyuu ruffled her hand in her schoolbag. She pulled our a yellow binder with flowers on it and opened it. She tore out a piece of lined paper with notes. "hope you can read my handwriting!" she smiled. Once the girls reached a fork in the road they said their goodbyes and walked home. While Kyuu was walking, she ran into a speeding girl with medium-length blonde hair in a messy ponytail wearing a blue jacket and scarf and carrying a white schoolbag. One that matched Kyuu's. "Hey! Are you okay?" The blonde girl continued speeding, gasping for breath as she ran. Kyuu stood there puzzled. After a while, she continued walking. **

**The next day, Kyuu saw the same blonde girl in her homeroom class. She went up to her.**

"**Hey, you're the girl I was yesterday aren't cha?" she hovered overtop of the blonde girl.**

"**Umiko." she said.**

"**Huh?" Kyuu was confused.**

"**Umiko! My name is Umiko Masakura! Now go away, I have my own problems to worry about and I have no time for humans like you!"**

**Kyuu was really confused and annoyed at this point.**

"**Excuse me? I was trying to be nice! What the heck were you doing yesterday anyway?! You were like running a marathon or something!"**

"**Look, I'm not a human. I'm a Spiderwick. A Spiderwick Queen. And I'm just here because Planet S.I.R.I.T. was destroyed."**

**Kyuu was shocked!**

"**it blew up! Why didn't anyone tell me?!?!" Kyuu was shaking a bit but was mostly shocked to know Umiko was of her kind. Not her species. But her KIND. **

"**Huh? How do you know about that planet?" Umiko was shocked too.**

"**I'M OF YOUR KIND! I'm a Vampire! A Vampiress to be exact! I'm of your kind I really am of your kind!" Kyuu was excited and anticipated at the same time.**

"**Ok! Ok! Shhh! People might hear you! Keep your voice down!" Umiko covered Kyuu-Chan's mouth with her palm. "let's just get through school and I'll tell you another secret. Another person of our kind. But before we go we need some protective gear." Kyuu was looking at Umiko with a very puzzled look. She had no idea that more people then just her and Tsukai were of the planet S.I.R.I.T.**

**School ended. Kyuu got Tsukai and went to the desired place to meet up with Umiko. Umiko was there whispering a name. "Yurei. Yurei. It's ok. We won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt us." **

**It was scary because Umiko had a knife in her hand. Kyuu and Tsukai knew who this girl was. She's a ghost. They never actually met her in person, but she's not just a ghost. She's a murderer. Kyuu and Tsukai stepped back in terror. **

"**w-wha? W-why are you…" Tsukai stuttered.**

"**don't worry. If she hurts us. The get's killed." Umiko stated boldly. **

"**I don't wanna come out… I wanna stay here. Say bye-bye to your arm Umiko-chan-san." whispered Yurei's voice. Umiko leaped back and ran a short distance. **

"**YUREI! Get out here! I told you we will not hurt you god damn it!"**

**Yurei shrieked. She slowly came out. She was only a 6 year old spirit ghost. **

"**oh my god… she's so…cute…" Tsukai whispered to Kyuu.**

"**I know… it's amazing." she replied in awe. **

" **umm… hello Miss Tsukai… Miss Kyuu-chan. Please don't hurt me." Yurei quietly said. Kyuu stared deeply into her eyes. **

"**We won't…we promise" **

"**Ok… because if you do…" Yurei's eyes turned red and her faint smile turned into and evil frown as she screamed, " I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Kyuu and Tsukai ran, with Umiko chasing after Yurei. Umiko threw the knife into Yurei's arm and Yurei went down, suffering. "OWW! You said you wouldn't hurt me!" Yurei cried, back in her cutesy state.**

"**I also said if you try to hurt us, you would be in pain." Umiko stated. Kyuu and Tsukai were puzzled. **

"**h-how did she loose and arm when she's a ghost?" Tsukai asked. **

"**She may be a ghost, but she can get hurt. Her arm will be fine. Give her an hour, it'll grow back." Umiko turned and faced Yurei and looked her strait in the eyes. "now, if you try that little trick again, you will be in more pain then you are now. We are your allies, not your enemies."**

"**O-ok m-miss Umiko…" Yurei had tears still running down her face. **

"**leave her there." Umiko said.**

"**B-but, she's hurt. We can't just-" Tsukai was cut off.**

"**LEAVE HER!" **

**The next day, Tsukai was in her room listening to music when a strange knock was on her window sill. She opened the window to find Yurei. **

"**Miss Tsukai. Help me…" Yurei said. She was covered in some sort of ghost blood and her arm was still missing. The same one. Either Umiko was too hard on her or she was being attacked. Judging by the newly drawn blood, Tsukai thought she was attacked. **

"**oh my gosh! Yurei-chan!" Tsukai shrieked. **

"**He-lp m-me."**

"**I'll call the ambulance!"**

"**No…"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Umiko…call Umiko-san. Please."**

**Tsukai got her cell phone and quickly dialed Umiko's number to come over. When she got there, Tsukai had put Yurei in her bed to rest. Yurei was breathing heavily. **

"**What's going on with her Umiko?!" Tsukai was in panic mode. She had no clue if Yurei would survive from her injuries. She was a ghost right? How does she get hurt? Is that her blood? IS it blood? What happened? All these questions were running through her mind until Umiko slapped her.**

"**get the hell over yourself, Tsukai! You're a witch! Transform! The person who attacked Yurei is named Suki. Suki is the ultimate S.P.I.R.I.T.- the BAT. Get Kyuu and transform!" Umiko stated with no fear in her voice at all. **

"**HOW?" Tsukai asked in panic. Umiko pulled out a stone on a string with a spider on it.**

"**S.I.R.I.T. SPIDERWICK, TAME!" Umiko shouted as she transformed into the Spiderwick queen.**

**Tsukai stood there baffled. **

"**OK! I'll call Kyuu and transform! It's all coming back to me! The stone!" Tsukai pulled another stone out of her pocked with a witches hat on it. When Kyuu came everything was explained to her and she pulled out a stone that had a pair of fangs on it.**

"**S.P.I.R.I.T. WICKED WITCH!" shouted Tsukai.**

"**S.P.I.R.I.T. VAMPIRESS!" shouted Kyuu. They both transformed. **

"**Wait, if we have stones to transform, how come Yurei doesn't?" Tsukai asked. **

"**She's a natural S.P.I.R.I.T. I have no time to explain, let's go NOW!" Umiko jumped out the window, feet first, and so did Tsukai and Kyuu. They kept running until they saw a girl with bat wings appear in front of them, almost magically. It was Suki. Suki the Bat S.P.I.R.I.T. THE Suki. **

"**What did you do with Yurei? Why did you hurt her?" Umiko asked. Suki stood there with an evil grin on her face. **

"**Whatever I did to Yurei, is going to happen to you, too." Suki replied, evilly. **

**THE REST OF THE STORY OF THE S.P.I.R.I.T. GIRLS IS REMINED UNKNOWN TO THE PUBLIC. OTHER THAN THE CREATOR OF THIS FANFICTION, NO ONE SHALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. **


End file.
